


Отпусти её

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Canon, Wolf Dracula, minor F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Оборотень потянулся, и в следующий миг глаза его блеснули ярко-красным…— Это особая ночь. Сегодня мы все будем прощаться с прошлым. И хоть ты не оборотень, Драк, ты член моей стаи, и я хочу, чтобы в эту снежную ночь ты забыл об горе, что случилось с тобой. Отпусти Марту, друг. Она всегда будет здесь, с нами, — он ткнул пальцем в грудь вампира — туда, где находилось сердце. — Живи настоящим.Дракула вскинул голову, открыл было рот… Но в заботливых ласковых глазах Вольфыча он увидел что-то такое, что заставило его замолчать.
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Kudos: 4





	Отпусти её

Шёл снег, и было холодно…  
— Скажи, ради святой луны, что ты мне пообещал, чтобы я согласился на… на это? — Дракула был явно не в духе.  
Они с Вольфычем сидели в снегу где-то в северной и самой глухой части леса уже третий битый час, и с каждой новой секундой, проведённой вдали от дома и тепла, граф всё больше и больше недоумевал. «Зачем я здесь?» — задавал он себе единственный адекватный в этот момент вопрос. «Почему я здесь?» — спрашивал он себя уже секунду спустя. «Кто здесь?» — вздрагивал он, услышав чьи-то шаги во тьме.  
Вообще, вампирам положено не бояться. Ну в самом деле, у него много оружия — довольно опасного, кстати: клыки, когти, крылья в конце концов. Причём здесь они? Очень просто: если враг намного более сильный, чем ожидалось, Драк может со спокойной совестью улететь. И всё, никаких премудростей.  
Чу! Шорох снова повторился, и он теперь был ближе, чем в прошлый раз. Дракула настороженно замер, ловя носом воздух. Что? Естественно он умел различать запахи, и нюх его даже в обычном состоянии был не хуже, чем у Вольфыча. И — нет, это враки, что вампиры не умеют чуять. Они же не ущербные какие-то, в самом деле!  
Уэйн тоже на миг приподнял уши, прислушиваясь. Но уже спустя мгновение снова занялся своими когтями, полируя их языком. Зачем — Драк не знал, да и не хотел знать.  
На ум почему-то пришла Марта. Как вампир скучал по своей Дзынь!..  
Шорох повторился.  
— Уэйн, какого хрена?! — У графа сдали нервы.  
Оборотень поднял морду, и Дракула увидел, как тот снисходительно улыбается.  
— Ох, Драк, Драк… Нервы уже не те, правда? Не бойся, не по твою душу пришли. Мои пацаны, — пояснил он, увидев достаточно живую мимику друга. — Мои волчата… Сегодня великий день — наши молодые наконец-то станут полноправными членами стаи.  
— Хм, занятно. А я тут при чём? Ты привёл меня сюда, чтобы рассказать о вашем празднике? Мог бы и дома поведать.  
— Да нет, не только поведать. — Оборотень потянулся, и в следующий миг глаза его блеснули ярко-красным… — Это особая ночь. Сегодня мы все будем прощаться с прошлым. И хоть ты не оборотень, Драк, ты член моей стаи, и я хочу, чтобы в эту снежную ночь ты забыл об горе, что случилось с тобой. Отпусти Марту, друг. Она всегда будет здесь, с нами, — он ткнул пальцем в грудь вампира — туда, где находилось сердце. Сразу опережу встречный вопрос и отвечу, что да, у вампиров есть сердце. — Живи настоящим.  
Дракула вскинул голову, открыл было рот… Но в заботливых ласковых глазах Вольфыча он увидел что-то такое, что заставило его замолчать и, спустя мгновение, кротко кивнуть.  
— Да, — он сделал хриплый вздох и закончил: — Да, ты прав. Как всегда. Пора уже очнуться.  
— Пора, — эхом отозвался оборотень и, подняв голову, провыл клич — специальный зов, созданный для таких вот ночей.  
Стая прибыла быстро, и вскоре уже молодые волки бесшумно скрылись в тёмном валежнике. А утром охотники, вернувшиеся с ночной охоты, поведали в селе, что этой ночью стая оборотней вновь пересекла лунную пустошь. И вели её в этот раз два волка — белый, как снег, с яркими жёлтыми глазами, — и чёрный, словно сама ночь.


End file.
